1. Field
The present disclosure relates to valves, more specifically to passive valves.
2. Description of Related Art
For certain valve applications, as pressure increases from low to high, the valve must remain open until a closing trigger pressure is reached, at which time it must fully close. As pressure decreases from high to low, the valve must remain closed until an opening trigger pressure is reached, at which time it must fully open. However, to achieve this, traditional valves require an external controller to monitor when a certain pressure threshold is reached and to cause actuation of the valve.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved passive valves. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.